Fable Unseen Chapters
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: The video game Fable mixed with Soul Eater OM FRIGGIN G! When Maka wants to go on a mission with Soul in hopes to be the first girl hero, she dresses as a guy. Soul also obtains a new power along with some certain weapons! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies! Today this fic is a mix between the video game Fable and Soul Eater! I have only ever messed around on Elise's save cuz she finished the game like 3 times and I haven't ever. But hey its just not my game, I am more Legend of Zelda-Twilight Princess!

Don't own Fable or Soul Eater

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I, Maka Albarn sat behind the counter in the guild at my father's weapon shop longing to train be training with the hopeful young hero's. Girls weren't allowed to be hero's(1) so we sat around working here as maids or what not. My father worked here for the guild master Shinigami Sama. Sid did beginners training, Nygus worked at the infirmary, and Marie worked at the bar and trained the maids. After a long day I liked to go to the library and snuggle up in a corner with a good book. Though I wasn't the only one wishing to be hero's Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all wanted to be, they worked at the bar with Marie.

One day walking around the courtyard at night I saw the famous Soul Eater, BlackStar, and Death the Kid.

They were training, Soul and BlackStar were fighting and Kid was the ref.

"I can't believe you are going on your first mission outside the guild tomorrow!" BlackStar says to Soul.

"Yeah I know, it was feels like yesterday we were kids fighting with Sid with wooden swords." He replies and Kid sighs.

Then it hit me!

Soul was going on a mission, I ran to the mission board and found his mission, it was in Knothole Glade, Balverines. I went to the infirmary and quietly snatched some boy clothes and 3 rolls of bandages. Then I run to my father's shop and slip a sword, ninja stars, and arrows into a bag, then slung the bow around my neck. I headed into a closet and stripped of my clothing. Wrapping bandages around my arms, bust, legs, hand, feet. I then threw on the large shirt and slipped on pants. I had to tie a rope around the pants to hold them up. I also put large gloves on my hands and finished by wrapping my head only leaving my eyes and mouth visible.

I quietly made my way out and headed towards Greatwood, if I got a head of Soul and then helped him when attacked I could travel with him if he let me.

Now I was pretty skilled with weapons, I practiced at night sometimes in the courtyard, once Shinigami caught me and he never even told my father.

I passed into Greatwood with only one attack of bandits, after that I found a tall tree, I climbed it and settled in before falling asleep.

* * *

I made my way to Greatwood, Star and Kid said I should just you the portal at lookout point but I was going to Oakvale to visit and use the portal there. Good thing Oakvale is toward the south! I hated going through Bowerstone, too many prostitutes. I make it to Greatwood Lake and I have the sense that someone is following me, I shake it off and continue forward through Greatwood. At Greatwood Caves Hobs and an Earth Troll appeared and I groan, these little shits sucked.

I quickly killed off the Hobs off and only got hit by the Earth Troll 3 times. Out of nowhere a ninja star flies at the Earth Trolls forehead, right in between the eyes. Then a bandaged figure leaps out of the trees and quickly goes around the Troll while it is occupied with its head. The person then slashes it a few times before backing up and jumping, smashing the sword straight into the back of the neck. The Troll disappears into the Earth.

"Wait up!" I call as the figure starts to walk away, they turn around and I am met by green eyes.

The person doesn't speak they just stand there.

"Um...thanks for helping me out? I am Soul." I say awkwardly.

* * *

"Um...thanks for helping me out? I am Soul." Soul says.

I extend a hand to him and he walks forward shaking it.

"Noah." I say in a deep voice.

"Oh so you do talk!" Soul says looking at me.

"Yes I do...where are you heading?" I ask.

"Oakvale and then from there I have to go to Knothole Glade, Balverines." He replies.

"Ah, you will have to go through Darkwood, huh? It's looking pretty nasty lately." I say hoping he will let me travel with him. I haven't actually been there but hey it was worth a shot?!

"Really, haven't been there since I was a kid. I came here from the guild, my family was killed in a bandit raid. I used to go with my dad." He says.

"All I have is my father, and I hate him. Cheated on my mom and she is who knows where!?" I say.

"At least you have parents...somewhere." Soul says.

"Oh I wouldn't consider my dad, a dad." I say as we enter Darkwood.

It was much darker even though it was only about 1. The trees have no leaves and the ground is damp and rocky.

* * *

8 hours later we arrive at Barrow Fields and I see Soul is anxious but calm.

"It will hurt won't it, to go back there." I say quietly.

"Yeah." He breathes and as we pass people are getting ready to end the day or are sitting around a campfire with a beer bottle in hand.

The small archway to Oakvale was brick and Soul closes his eyes before walking in.

"Wow, it has changed. There never was a beach or anything past the barns!" He says looking around, eyes wide.

It is a quaint town with a large tree in the center of town, surrounded by small shops. Then next to the bar there is a beach were crates of something are being unloaded from a ship. Next to the small walkway that leads to the beach is a path that leads up a hill where 4 houses with 4 families live. Then on the opposite side of the bar is the barns and more small houses and another beach, but this beach has a chicken kicking competition and a small beach house.

"So you here to visit anybody?" I ask.

"My Uncle Stein." He says walking towards the bar.

He walks up to the bar counter and is greeted by a man covered in stitches and had one screw in his head.

"Stein!" He says and the man comes from around the counter and hugs him.

"You have been gone so long I should dissect you, but I am feeling nice!" He says.

"Yeah I have been trained at the guild!" Soul says.

"Yes I know!" Stein says tapping the screw in his head.

"Um Soul I am going to go outside for a bit!" I say in my fake deep voice.

"Okay!" He says returning to Stein.

* * *

"So I never thought you would travel with a girl, someone who wants to be the first girl hero at that fact." Stein says.

"What!?" I say spitting out my beer.

"Yes Maka Albarn, her dad owns the weapon shop at the guild and her mom is currently in Snowspire as a traveler." He says.

"Well what do I do!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Nothing, wait for her to tell you." Stein says calm as ever.

"What happens when she gets her...you know...monthly problem!" I say.

"She doesn't have it yet, she is very underdeveloped and too skinny." Stein says.

"Maka..huh?" I mutter his...I mean HER! name.

Maka and I stay in the inn above the bar at the tavern and plan to take the portal to Knothole Glade at 8 tomorrow.

I lay awake all night thinking about what Stein said.

* * *

Soul had been acting really weird ever since I came back from the beach, I had snatched an empty beer bottle and wrote a note to my mother, doubt she would ever get it.

I woke up the next morning and I assumed it was about six, since I never changed my clothes last night I didn't have to get dressed again.

I wake Soul up and head down to find something to eat. I take my bag and get out 2 pieces of tofu as Soul walks down the stairs.

"Ew you eat that crap!" He says.

"Yeah, I will get fat if I eat to much so I have to blocks in the morning and one at night." I say.

"I think you need to put more meat on those bones!" Stein says motioning to my arms. Then I realize I actually took my gloves off last night, I swear under my breath and slip them on.

"Time to go!" Soul shouts dragging me out of the tavern, up the hill and to a guild portal.

"Knothole Glade." He says before we are engulfed by light one moment and spit out into the dark and rain Knothole Glade.

A large gate was put up in hope to keep the Balverines away, we were let in by a guard and there was no one in sight!

Out of nowhere 2 Balverines jump into the center of town and I hop up on the statue in the center of town and got my ninja stars out while Soul distracted them.

I flung 2 and they hit their necks then Soul attacked them by stabbing one in the stomach, he was then clawed by another on in the face. It slowly corners him, I jump off the statue and on to it's neck. It bucks me off and I flip onto my feet before running right next to it, holding out my sword and slicing its head off.

"That was easy." Soul says.

Then much to our surprise a WHITE Balverine jumps from the sky and I see something going on with Soul.

"Soul, whats wrong!" I yell as the creature nears us.

"This power, I can't explain." He says and he jumps up in the air and a light consumes him and in his place, a gleaming scythe.

I pick it up and twirl it around, I was amazed that someone actually obtained the power of weapon hero.

I run towards the Balverine and slash at it but it doges, jumping above me. I see it coming down on me and I throw Soul out of the way and I take the blow.

"Maka!" He yells.

Wait Maka, did he know!? Little after that I am consumed by darkness.

* * *

I ran to the guild, I had to warn Shinigami on the power soon to be hero Soul Eater, waitresses Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz they would hold.

The screw on my head sends me a warning that Soul has experienced this great power and Maka was currently wielding him, signs of Maka missing hung up around the guild.

"Shinigami!" I yell.

"Oh hello Stein!" Shinigami says.

"SirSoulEaterTsubakiPattyandL izhaveobtainedthepowerthered ayhascomeandMakaisthemeister ofSoulagirlShinigamiaGIRL!" I say in one breath.

"I know, I have a feeling that Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki aren't far behind, lets go." Shinigami says hopping behind me.

We walk into the bar and Tsubaki is currently serving BlackStar while Liz is chatting with Kid and Patty is pouring a drink.

Patty suddenly drops the glass and jumps in the air and Liz follows, Kid jumps on the counter diving for Patty while grabbing Liz in their now twin gun form.

"Tsubaki what is wrong!?" BlackStar yells, for she is frozen in place.

She then transforms and lands promptly in BlackStar's hands in chain scythe.

"Um Shinigami please explain!" BlackStar says turning around to face us.

* * *

Okay this isn't a one shot it is a 2 shot cuz I am lazy!

Okay I really am sorry for the lack of updates dance just got crazier and my bday is coming up aaaannnndddd I have a theatre show week this week and next week so I am really busy!

(1) I know in Fable there were girl hero's but I am changing this a smudge!

Hope you enjoyed! (right now I am listening to Korn, do you listen to Korn?)

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back!

So at the end of this there will be a very exciting announcement so stay tuned!

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I set Maka down against the statue in the middle if the rainy town and finish the balverine off with my own blade.

People come out and cheer but I have no time to accept, "Thank yous." I use my guild seal and tellaport back to the guild.

I run into the bar and I find Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz talking with Kid, BlackStar, Shinigami, and Stein.

But waitresses never spoke to Shinigami.

"Soul!" BlackStar says hopping up from his seat.

"Is it true that you are a scythe and Maka is your meister?" Kid says.

"Um...I guess...but beside that fact she is hurt!" I say.

"Soul you should have protected her!" Tsubaki scolds.

"Well until I got to Oakvale I thought she as a HE!" I say and Liz snorttles.

Tsubaki rushed up to me, dragging me off to the infirmary.

"Oh so that is where all my bandages went!" Nygus says as we walk in.

"Um...I suppose." I say shrugging.

Tsubaki and Nygus take Maka's shirt off and start to un-wrap her so I just awkwardly walk away.

About 3 hours later Tsubaki emerges from the infirmary slightly distressed.

"She is awake, but please don't be loud, she seems to have a small migraine." Tsubaki says before opening the door once again.

"Whoa," I breathe as I walk in. I hadn't ever paid attention to what Maka looked like. The guys and I always came into the weaponry and placed our weapons on the counter before she would quietly tell us to come back in 30 minutes. She was very skinny and had long ash blonde hair that flowed to about her hips. Her frail looking hands looked like I would break them with one touch.

"Mom...no...Freed don't!...MOM!...take me instead...just not...MOM!" Maka starts to scream in her sleep. She had much stronger of a voice than what I have heard in the weaponry.

"Maka!" Tsubaki gasps. We run up to the small bed that she slept in and I take her hand and Tsubaki takes the other while saying soothing words.

Maka jolts up and screams at the sight of us two, and Tsubaki grabs her back to keep her supported.

"Maka...shhh...it's okay." Tsubaki coos.

"No it's not...Freed and his bandits have mom...I am positive!" Maka says and stray tears fall down her face, I long to wipe them away. She is also sweating and Tsubaki pushes a hand to her cheek and forehead.

"You have a fever, you aren't going anywhere!" Tsubaki says.

"But I have to!" She fights back as Tsubaki gets up and goes to the cabinet.

I help Maka ease back onto the pillows and she lets out a sigh.

"And being here can give you time to explain to Shinigami and you Father, why you left." Tsubaki says.

"I can't, Mom needs me!" Maka screams.

"Shh...I will go for you...just give me the details." I coo.

"Freed the great bandit had taken Mom at his camp, I don't know what he plans doing with her, but there are specific instructions in getting to the camp."

"What?" I ask.

"Go through the bypass and as you kill bandits collect their uniforms and collect one pass, this will let you get in. Even though you are in try to keep a low profile till you get further details on Ma." She says and I nod getting up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Soul?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes!" I say and with that I leave to pick up a few new weapons, I didn't know how much I could manage on my own now.

"Soul!" I hear Shinigami's voice behind me.

"Oh hello Shinigami!" I say.

"How are you." He says.

"I am really sorry Shinigami but I can't talk, bye!" I say before sprinting out the guild and into the evening.

* * *

Now here I am fighting against Freed with a ring of buff men around us. Freed holds two giant blades out to the side, circling me.

He still doesn't know I obtain weapon power. We were fighting for Maka's mom.

He charges at me but I dodge, rolling under his legs. It had been like this for an hour, attack and dodge, dodge and attack.

"You puny boy, you barely have the guts to attack me!" His voice booms.

"Oh really!" I here someone say from the direction of a tree?

"Who goes there!" He yells.

Just then Maka, back in her bandages flips out of the tree and lands right next to me.

"Ah another puny one!" He laughs.

"Oh really, SOUL TRANSFORM!" She says and I grin as a blue light consumes me replacing a gleaming scythe.

She twirls me around and props me against her shoulder in battle stance.

"What...how...WHAT!?" He says.

Just then a head of blue emerges from the trees as well, sporting a chain scythe.

"I am the GREAT BLACKSTAR YAHOO!" BlackStar says.

Just then Kid appears holding to guns.

Kid shot at both of his feet to keep him in one area long enough for BlackStar to trapstar him. Then Maka and I did something amazing.

SOUL RESONANCE!

"Legendary Witch hunter!"

"Legendary Genie Hunter!"

"Legendary Kishin Hunter!"

"Legendary DEMON HUNTER!" She yells and my blade transforms to a giant shimmering scythe.

She slices through Freed like he was cotton candy and he disappears as we fall to the ground.

We sit, up and Maka looks a bit uneasy.

"Soul eat the soul!" She mutters before passing out into my arms.

I take the soul and slip it down my throat, great energy passes through me but I am still tired.

I pick Maka up and turn around to see Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz here too.

"Whoa where did you come from?"

"I and Liz, yeah we are Kiddles weapons, pew pew!" She says starting to make gun weapons.

"Patty you need to work on your grammar!"Liz complains.

"I am BlackStar's weapon." Tsubaki says quietly returning to BlackStar's side.

"Mom!" BlackStar yells running up to Maka's mom.

"Hello BlackStar!" She says hugging him.

"Mom!" Kid calls.

"Oh Kid, BlackStar you guys are so grown up."

"?" I raise my eyebrows.

"We used to be really good friends with Maka when we were little." Kid says.

"How did I never hear about this."

"I don't know?" BlackStar shrugs.

"Oh my dear, that is Maka isn't it?" Maka's mom says.

"Um yeah, when she first ran away I though she was a boy because that is what she told me." I say handing her over to her mom.

"No, you hold her. I think she will like it better." She says and I blush. Maka shifts in my arms, burying her head in my chest.

We use all our guilds seals to get us home efficiently, you don't know how helpful these things are.

Shinigami, Spirit, Sid, Stein, Nygus, and Marie stood at the door waiting for our arrival.

"Maka! KAMI PAPA LOVES YOU!" Spirit cries right before being hit be a book subconsciously from Maka.

"Thats my girl!" Kami says.

Stein and Marie are quietly talking and I notice that Stein seems a little nervous and Marie is blushing.

BlackStar notices too and we chuckle slightly.

"Son!" Sid calls and BlackStar runs up to his adoptive parents, Sid and Nygus. No matter how old he is he has always been a softy around his parents.

"Mommy!" He cries throwing his arms around Nygus.

We all laugh.

"Ah Soul, Maka!" Shinigami calls.

"Coming!" I say walking behind him.

2 MONTHS LATER

We walked through Oakvale together on vacation, from all the missions we had been doing. Yes Maka became the first female hero. Maka, BlackStar, and Kid were the top hero's to recorded history.

I had also developed a small...well large crush on Maka.

Walking the beach hand in hand, I turned to Maka.

"Maka."

"Soul." She mimicks.

"Um I have something to tell you." I say.

"What is it Soul! Do you have a disease, you don't want to be my partner anymore!, I am not good enough for you!" She says and I smile putting an index finger to her mouth.

"Ah! That is why I love you!" I chuckle.

"Wait! Love? Soul you love me!?" She says.

"More than anything in the world." I say smiling.

Then I lean down kissing her and I can tell she is shocked, her cheeks heat up but she kisses back, wrapping her thin arms around my neck.

* * *

THE END!

Hope you Enjoyed!

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!

I am cancelling my story Rapunzel, but to replace it the Sequel! to Rocking Her World! (Please read that if you haven't) It will be called Rocking His World and Maka comes back 7 years later (She was 18 when she left) to start a dance studio, only to find out that the famous boy band is still playing.

Hope you are excited for this story!

R&R

Toodles!

Izzy


End file.
